The Impossible That Becomes Possible
by Yu Kazeyama
Summary: Eve Starlight was a normal plain girl who understands about being alone the best. But who knows her first last wish when she died brings a big miracle for her. Now she wants to experience what she couldn't experience. She wanted to. 80 x OC !


**The Impossible That Becomes The Possible**

**by Kazeyama Yu**

* * *

**1st Last Wish: I'm In A Freaking Anime**

"_If you could have one wish, what would it be? We all have hopes and dreams that we do almost anything to make real. And if we get lucky, and our wish is granted, maybe that's what we call happiness." - Sakura  
_

* * *

_It's cold._

A girl tried to breath, but she couldn't. Her eyes were blank. She was sweating so bad. Her body became cold.

_Help._

Fear, that was what she can feel that time. Only that.

She feared to die. She scared of it. The thought that she will die.

Her friend that sat next to her body that was lying on the ground shouted, cried, called her. Tears were falling. But she couldn't hear what she said, what she shouted, who she called? She smiled sadly. A single drop of tear fell from her eyes.

_Sayonara._

* * *

"_Hey!" A black wavy haired girl said, pointed at another girl that has a short black hair._

_The other girl lift her face, white and small, "What?"said her shortly._

"_You write fanfiction too?" The girl asked, pointed at the monitor. Their teacher told them to write something about themselves._

_The other girl nodded, "You too? I wrote about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. An Anime."explained her with a plain, blank face._

"_I wrote about K-POP! By the way, my name is Silvia. You?" Silvia, the one with wavy hair asked again._

"_Eve. Eve Starlight." She answered again._

"_Nice to meet you!"_

* * *

"S-sayo.. na... ra... Silvia..." The girl who was lying on the floor muttered, slowly, darkness was the only thing she could see. Darkness.

Silvia, the one who was sitting beside her, the one who was crying, the one who was calling her name, shouted, "EVE!"

It was her fault, if she trust her, then it wouldn't happened. It her fault, for getting envy at her. Just because her crush having a crush at her. She did something cruel at her. She knew it. She knew it that Eve isn't someone who can betray her best friend easilly. But, she don't trust her. She didn't trust Eve. She didn't.

"EVVEEEE!" She shouted, she cried.

_Sayonara..._

_Sayonara, Silvia... And... Arigatou._

* * *

Eve's POV

I died... I'm sorry, Silvia... I can't clear it up. I should have told him since the first time, that I don't have any feelings to him... I'm always like this hesitating all the time. Scared to get hurt. Scared to hurt someone. But I ended up hurting you. Sorry. But I get what I deserved. Dying.

I still have something to say to you...

But it seems my time is up, huh...

I have told you, once. That time, we were at the library, you were complaining about our classmates. It's always like this. People betray each other. Can't help it. I became friends with you only because I thought that you understand, the feeling of being alone. But it only makes me thought that I have no place in this world. Because you understand the feeling of love, the feeling being with someone you love.

I don't understand that.

Maybe because of that.. I ended up like this.

Sorry...

Thank you...

and... Goodbye.

_Do you have any wish?_

My eyes widened. Who is that? Then I found myself in darkness. "Wish?"

_Yes. What is your last wish?_

"Last wish..."

_It's the first last wish. Think about it clearly. What do you wish to do?_

"First... Last Wish?" said me in a complete confuse. Last wish is the last. But why... what does he mean... by the first last wish?

_You can wish for the impossible... For The Impossible to Become The Possible_

"...A wish, An Impossible Wish..." I closed my eyes. Up until now, I always dreamed to be in anime world. To smile. To experience anything I haven't. Is that even possible? … The Impossible That Becomes The Possible, huh?

_So?_ The Mysterious Voice rang in my head once again.

I opened my eyes and clenched my fist, "I wish for a world, where I can experience anything that I haven't experience... A place that made for me."

_Then..._ Suddenly, light appeared and the darkness disappeared, I found myself in a white room. "Welcome." I turned to see... Huh? An angel? He has the same voice like the one before.

I immediately asked in curiosity, "Who are you?" I stared at him, blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wings. He looks like a doll!

"My name is Lucio. I will be your host for your second life." He smiled at me.

My eyes widened. Jaw dropped. Shock. Surprise. Am I inside a book? "Second Life?!" I shouted in surprise.

He nodded, "People can life multiple times, depending on their wish, that also explains why people can reincarnate."said him. He continued, "Usually, the memories were deleted as they reborn.. But it seems your case is different... Your wish. It's different from everyone else."

I blinked, "What did you mean by that?"

"People usually asked for another life, they want to change their position, their status, they want to be rich and such. But you... You want to experience things you happen... in relationship. You want to grow stronger to protect. You want to do everything for those who next to you."explained Lucio.

I gaped in awe, "...You're an angel.. of course you know my entire wish."

He smirked, "Yep. Now, are you ready... for your new life?" A book appeared and he wrote something in there. "Whatever is that world.. your destiny was there." Numbers suddenly appeared in front of me like a screen. The numbers keep changing, with an incredible speed. Then it stopped. 182769... YAOI number? I'm not a fan of YAOI or YURI, I told ya. Hibari , Tsuna, and Mukuro... I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, it's your destination... Treasure this life, Eve Starlight."

Then darkness covered me once more, in a second, I see.. white again. Then I heard voices, I sensed... Warmth... "It's a girl!"cheered someone. I can feel someone hands on my bag... Don't tell me I'm back to be a baby again? I tried to open my eyes, but I can.

"What's her name, Ms. Sanada?"asked someone.

The I feel someone kissed my forehead, gently. "Yuki... Sanada Yukimura." Is that my new name? Japanese... Huh, wait, does that mean they talked in Japanese? But I understand them... It seems like they are talking in English.

"Yuki-chan then!"

"No... I want her to be strong.. to protect those who she loves.. Please call her.. Yuki only." I like that better than Yuki-chan. To be strong and to protect those who I love.. I will try to experience that. I will be strong. I will. I am sure about that. Just wait, Silvia, I will experience what you feel!

* * *

**14 years later**

It has been more than 13 years since I born again to this world. Apparently, I can understand all language, It seems like they are translated immediately when I heard it. And I am... in Namimori.

I was born in Tokyo and very surprised when I heard that my family will go to Namimori. And anyway, I haven't experience anything like I wish. But anyway, I'm Sanada Yukimura. Currently still 13 years old, since my birthday is in 22 October. I have a black jet hair and blue light eye. My hair reaches my shoulder so It's a middle length... I guess. My height.. It's 150 cm and my weight is 35 kg. I'm thin and short for my age and it's very depressing. And as I said before, this is Namimori... Meaning, I'm in KHR World.

I haven't experience what I hoped yet. But...

I have experienced the Impossible That Becomes The Possible. I'm in a freaking Anime.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I promise you the next chapter will be longer! This is just the Intro, so, yeah. I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you very much!


End file.
